


SASHA'S OLDER SISTER ➸ levi ackerman

by SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO/pseuds/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO
Summary: ➯ WHEN Y/N IS ACCEPTED INTO THE LEVI SQUAD BUT SHE PAYS NO RESPECT TO LEVI DUE TO HER PLAYFUL, BRIGHT ATTITUDE❝levi-❞❝it's 'captain' to you.❞❝LEVI-❞❝you're running on the mountains until i say stop.❞Sasha's older sister, Y/N Blouse is part of the Survey Corps. She is soon handpicked by Levi Ackerman himself subsequent him noting her abilities during the Trost District Invasion.Y/N didn't know much about Levi due to her distractive nature so Levi was more than shocked when she didn't show much fascination towards the offer.Things turn bumpy when Y/N's joking and bright characteristics clash with Levi's mean and cold ones through their odd communications.Soon, problems arise between them, causing tidal waves in the Levi Squad and other Survey Corps see this too.Will they sort out their struggles?Will Y/N change her personality in order to communicate with her heichou or will he change his?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Keith Shadis/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Petra Ral/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**✧ BATTLE OF TROST DISTRICT, YEAR 850 ✧**

"You Cadets are really sharp thinkers." you whispered.

Hands travelling to your sides, you readied to take out your blades.

You were on the boards from the ceiling in the supply room. It was trespassed with Titans that roamed cluelessly below, disgusting you at every breath. Making the final agreement to carry out Armin Arlet's plan, you and some profoundly qualified Cadets were waiting to cut the Titan's napes.

The lives they killed...it can't go to waste like this.

Sasha.

Your eyes averted to your little sister, regarding the distress in her eyes.

"You can do it." you mouthed.

She delivered you a nod and at the same time, the noise of the wooden lift pulling down could be heard.

The plan was going to action soon.

You spotted the group of Cadets in the uncovered lift, arms packed with guns and ready to fire.

The Titans found their prey, slowly stomping over, hunger shown in their trance.

Sweat compelled your forehead as you squatted, eager to jump. The Cadets nearby were getting ready too once they saw that you were.

The Cadets in the boarded lift enabled the Titans to get as close as possible.

"GO!" you heard one of them say.

They shot mercilessly into the sights of the opposition. That meant your signal to go destroy the Titans, but you thought otherwise last minute. Sasha and her companions were about to jump off.

"Wait!" you told the younger ones, holding your palm up.

They traded looks of confusion at your saying so.

"But we should go now." a girl whose name you learned was Mikasa Ackerman, said.

Her eyes doubtfully looked back at the Titans and that caused everyone to see as well.

Being recognised for perfect timing, this came across as an offence to you rather quickly.

"No, let them get weaker."

"The other Cadets are going to run out of ammunition if they're using it in that speed." she reasoned.

You glared sharply at the girl.

If I'm in a higher rank than you on a mission, you should be listening to me.

"I said—"

"Onee-chan is known for good timing. Please listen to her." Sasha defended you. You rolled your eyes, moving back to look at the monstrous creatures. Any moment now...

"And...now!" 

You were the first jump off the plank, blade lifted and ready to kill. With a little to no effort, your blade sliced through the nape of the Titan ideally like you were taught.  
You bounced off its body that was falling towards you and landed elsewhere. The Titan disembarked with a thud, steam evaporating to indicate its farewell.

You searched around your shadowy surroundings, noticing that most had already killed their assigned Titans.

Relief washed over you until of course your little sister was spotted by you.

She was running away from a crawling Titan that was seeking to eat her.

"Please don't eat me! Please! I don't want to die! Onee-chan!" she squealed.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance before running over to assist your helpless sister. Using your hooks, you brought yourself calmly on top of the Titan, teasing Sasha slightly by letting the Titan run after.

"ONEE-CHAN! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Giggling, you sliced the Titan's nape. The blood gushed out and it relaxed immediately. 

Before you knew it, you were busied once again.

Another boy was still struggling with a Titan.

"Conny..." Sasha said, looking panicked as the Titan was close to attacking her friend.

Prior she was going to tell you to kill the Titan, you were over and finished with it. Now there were no more Titans. Relief washed over you again and this time you sunk comfortably into that feeling. You did it.

"Let's go fill up out gas." you instructed them as you helped your sister from the ground.

"Onee-chan, I'm hungryyyy." Sasha complained as you assisted by putting gas in Sasha's tube.

You glared at your sister.

"Stupid girl, now is not the time to be complaining. Just be glad I didn't let that Titan eat you." you scolded, earning giggles from the Cadets nearby.

Sasha responded with a pout. Subsequent filling up gas tanks and grabbing more blades, you led the Cadets outside the destroyed building. 

"Scram!" you instructed, before pressing the hand grips to elevate yourself. 

You moved with your ODM to the rooftop, settling there while watching most swaying away to go attack more Titans. About to be one of those people when something captured your eyes

"The Titan." Mikasa spoke from beside you.

You watched the Titan which you had considered an ally getting eaten up by other Titans. It seemed as if it had overcome submission. The special shimmer in it's eyes told you. It knocked off all the Titans, ready to consume them.

"I'm going to go—"

"It's not safe." you told Mikasa, patting her wrist back.

She studied you blankly and then pocketed her blades in defeat.

You were the only Scout Regiment officer here, they had no choice but to listen.

All of you watched in awe as a Cadet began telling you guys to scram and help others with the fight against the Titan.

You should've been doing that but you were too concentrated on the outcome of this Titan before you.

"Shit." you whispered as the Titan devoured the last of its kind.

It fell from exhaustion. Your eyesight averted down to the vapour that was fuming from its body. Huh? A hole was making itself at the nape, revealing a human inside. Was it really a human or were you just seeing things?

"E-Eren." you heard Armin squeak.

Mikasa went down with her ODM with no second consideration, landing on the Titan's nape. You stood there with confusion as you watched Mikasa hug the boy. A human in a Titan? How was that...?

"Bring him up here." you called down to her. You were more than curious to check this situation out now.

She nodded and brought the boy up using her ODM. Everyone who was on the rooftop with you congregated around the crying Mikasa as she kneeled down hugging the boy They all looked at you.

"What?...oh, right!" you said, remembering you were in a higher rank.

You almost lost yourself in confusion for a second.

"Are you going to take him away?" Mikasa asked, holding him tighter in her arms.

"Sweetie, no I won't..."

You squatted behind Mikasa, able to see his features properly. He was fatigued, you could tell from the way his eyebrows knitted and the sweat that resided on his forehead.

Your hand met his forehead, checking his temperature.

He was hot.

Mikasa's crying rang through your ears. From what you could tell from the situation, he was definitely going to get killed or he was going to be use for research by the Survey Corps. By that, you knew it was dissection. You perceived sorry for the boy.

Others may have deemed he is a spy from the Titans but he didn't seem like it. You remembered seeing him earlier today, protecting his friends from Titans and killing the Titans with roaring passion.

You ran your fingers through his hair naturally. There could be no way, this boy could be...

"Hey, don't cry. He's alright now." you said, rubbing Mikasa's back but that didn't seem to cheer her up.

"I really thought I lost him."

"We need to get higher officials..." you finally decided but before you knew it, members from the Garison Regiment were making their way over.

You were with the other Cadets, eating subsequent the long day. People were helping clean the dead bodies around you, some people crying over lost ones and people simply trying to recover from what they witnessed. Since you and a few others finished helping with the dead bodies, you were able to eat. And because you were Sasha's sister, eating was one of your hobbies.

"I had no idea you had a sister, Sasha." the boy named Conny said, looking over at you.

Sasha roughly placed her arm around your shoulder.

"My one and only."

"And she's in the Survey Corps?" another friend of hers asked.

You nodded with a smile.

"Hey, I heard of you. Y/N Blouse, right?"

"That's me...you Cadets were awesome today, just for Cadets you proved to be as good as Survey Corps—"

"Y/N!" a rough voice called.

You turned in your sister's hold.

"Aye, Pyxis!" you said, smiling and waving at him. "Long time no see."

The man frowned.

"Still not calling me 'commander', I see?" he asked with a sigh.

The Cadets shut up straight away at the proximity of higher authority.

"You know I don't call anyone official names. Even _Erwin_." you laughed.

"Onee-chan!" Sasha scolded with a gasp. "You shouldn't say his name just like that—"

"Ah, trust me. He doesn't mind."

"Well anyways, I was just about to see what's going on with the Titan kid. Want to come along?" Pyxis asked.

"What do you mean?"

_Oh no, did something bad happen?_

"They've got him captured and are apparently about to shoot him." Pyxis stated as if it was so reasonable to happen and in truth, this was a reasonable thing to happen but you tried to remain calm, under the many vowen blankets of stress heaving up on your.

The Cadets all gasped, looking at one another upon the news.

"Onee-chan, save him!"

"I will." you said, handing your food to Sasha with determination. "I'll see you guys later."

Conny made eye contact with you and you could see the fear his orbs held. You smiled, comforting him through your gaze. Even though you yourself didn't know what was bound to happen to that boy that everyone saw as a dear friend.

"I'll save him, trust me."

You headed off with Pyxis, down the depressed street of Trost, witnessing citizens neighbouring, trying to collect dead bodies and comfort soldiers that were crying. It was no use, no one would understand as much as the soldiers did- the trauma was a pain that only you guys could regard. It left a permanent blemish in your hearts, like nothing else could and unlike some other people, you were good at showing it as much as them.

Due to your personality being quite bright, you were able to.

"How come you didn't go with the other Survey Corps on the scout mission?"

"People in your regiment think their too good to be patrolling so I volunteered to stay back and patrol." you answered, jokingly.

"For once." Pyxis laughed. "Or you'd be with Commander Erwin at the front, right?"

"Yeah." you nodded.

Your mind wandered off to Sasha, troubled you weren't fit to spend time with her. You got to see more of her when she became a soldier but she told you it was Dad's doing and he used your actions to influence her a lot. So she was basically pushed to become a soldier like you were.

Honestly, you didn't like her being here because it was a risky job but at the same time, you wanted her to pass away knowing she lived well and served humanity. Now that you were both soldiers with her planning to join the Survey Corps, you were further worried that she may be killed off soon by Titans, which caused your worry of not spending enough time with her.

But you ought to see this Titan boy uproar as you were the only Scout Regiment member there when he was a Titan. They needed your report on what happened in defence for the boy. You stayed by Pyxis' side the entire time as he confronted the Garrison Regiment to ground the guns. You scraped from foot to foot, talking only when Pyxis had told you to.

You said things in the Titan boy's defence of course, immersed in protecting him and his friends. They looked so frightened by the guns that were previously aimed at them. They were just kids, frightened kids that didn't know what was going on as much as the grown-ups did.

You found yourself walking on the walls with the Titan boy (whose name you learned was Eren) and Pyxis. Surely his ability to turn into a Titan shocked you but you didn't show it, knowing he'd get more feared of it himself. He was already so damn scared of himself, you didn't want to worsen anything.

You were yet again distractingly looking around, eyes on Trost District and the Titans while still able to hear what Pyxis was saying. It's not like you wanted to hear it again, you already knew what was happening and the boredom of freaking out winded in your brain.

You and Eren were behind the old man as he walked in front in his stride. Quite the **eccentric** man he was...

No wonder the both of you get along splendidly.

"Blouse, we need your skills." he told you confirmingly.

You mocked him, mouthing his words, earning Eren to spot you. A laugh was detected his way, consequently, Pyxis turned around to see what was occurring back there with you and him. Eren changed his laugh into a cough almost immediately.

It seemed as if the commander knew it was your doing so he peered over at you. You gave him a peace sign and grin, obtaining the man to roll his eyes at your playful antics.

"I'll do it." you answered his question.

And there you were, using your ODM gear to maneuver around the Trost District and taking the lives of Titans like it was nothing but a Sunday stroll around the village. There was something about your movements that left many in faze about how good you were, weaving your way through the many buildings, filling the lands with debris. Although, some people loved to claw on your back with _absolute_ jealousy.

"There's one coming to your left." you heard Rico.

At least that's what you thought. You rolled your eyes before turning left and slicing its nape.

_What an excuse to get my kill count up._

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Mikasa getting violated by the Eren Titan.

_Do your work, Y/N._

_You need to trust Eren._

_Swipe._

A Titan's hand neared you in a slapping movement in which you successfully ducked. You gazed at its large eyes and floated around it to get to its neck.

_Slice, slice._

_Kill: 64._

Looking back over at the main situation, you spotted Eren leaning against the boulder with Armin comforting him.

"Armin!" you yelled.

"Please keep going!" he yelled back, nearly in tears of the stress he was going through. You had to focus on your own thing in order to get the plan going.

Your eyes lingered over at the Titan to see it regenerating.

"Y/N-san!" Armin called as if warning you.

You were lucky to turn around to see a ten-meter heading towards you.

"Shit." you muttered, before jumping off the rooftop backwards. It was a total accident, but you subconsciously grabbed your hand grips.

The Titan ran over to you, with you arranging your fingers into the handgrips properly so you could use the swords.

"Y/N-san! It's coming towards you!" you heard Rico yell.

_Shut the fuck up, hoe. You're not even helping me when you're standing there freely._

Knowing it wasn't the time to hold grudges, you travelled back to be at the same height as the Titan.

Your fingers were fortunate enough to slip through the grip holes and grab the sword properly in time of the attack. The creature in front of you launched at you, mouth opened. You moved back and made your way around it rapidly, in time to slice the nape. The Titan fell to the ground with a loud thud, enabling you to smile proudly at your work.

"Y/N-san! We need to protect Eren!" Rico called.

You rotated with your gear to see that Eren had got up, the boulder in his grip above.

You gave a reassuring nod and floated to Armin, efficiently giving the hard worker a high-five before maneuvering faster to slay any Titans in the way.

"One to your right, Rico-san," you told her.

She nodded and moved back and to the right. You spotted Mikasa below you, her blades out. Eren made it to the wall and pushed the rock into the hole with determination while you smiled. Being so distracted by happiness, you didn't realise how close you had come to the rock structure.

"HOLY—"

Your hooks managed to save you in time. At the same time, Eren had transformed back into a human with Mikasa and Armin surrounding him, stressing over his sudden transformation. They still weren't used to all of this transforming and new adaptions they had to make for their friends. However, they were smart and you understood that which was why you let them to it. The familiar sounds of Titans roaring behind you reminded you of your duty.

Protect Eren at all costs.

You glanced back to see that there were two Titans going for the kids, their monstrous eyes overlooking the flying you. Instinctively, you plunged off the outside and moved to the back of the Titan's neck. Your ODM gas paused on your command as you raised your two blades in slicing motions.

However, you were hindered when you felt a sudden presence behind you. You were still in the fighting air, the presence eating out your system to points that you never expected.  
Your eyes averted when it shouldn't have. You were meant to be focusing on these ten-meter Titans about to eat the kids!

Peering back, you were met with cold eyes. He seemed to be shocked that you were going for the Titans as his eyes widened slightly. Maybe you went for the Titans at the same time?

Recalling your main objective, you were tugged out of the distracting trance. You raised your blade once again, slicing both the Titan's necks before that guy could even move in the brutal air.

As the Titans fell with your proud smile on your face, you felt yourself falling too.

You repeatedly pressed your hand grips only to conclude that your gas had run out.

"AHHHH!"

_It's okay, at least I died with a 66 kill._

**THUD**

You blacked out as soon as you reached the ground.

A groan emitted your lips as your eyes open sluggishly to the brutal pain of being alive. You would much rather had chosen death than to be alive in this significant moment. The sunshine jostled into your view precisely, causing you 'tsk' and close your eyes again, wishing nothing but death to come and take you away. You were extremely annoyed it hasn't.

"Y/N-san." a sweet voice called.

_Armin._

Exposing your eyes again, you waited for them to connect to the light surrounding. Then, you looked to the side to see Mikasa and Armin sitting on stools by your bed—but it was _not_ your bed, you couldn't recognise the room you were in until you gawked at them for a bit, trying to recall the fatal incident that brought you to this joint. They glimpsed at each other stiffly and then, the memory hit you. Your stupid gas ran out.

"I blacked out?" you were able to ask, earning on-the-spot nods from them.

You gradually sat up, with their concerned looks, however, you managed, resting against the headboard. Glancing around, you noticed that you had to be at the medics. The quietness, the neatness, the familiar sense of trauma practically bounding off these walls were far too familiar to be a normal bedroom. You could even feel it in the dust particles in the sun rays beading through the room.

"Who brought me here?" you questioned.

The last thing you could remember was seeing the fumes generated by the Titans you passed out near. 

Your voice was croaky, some stabbing discomfort carried on your shoulders. It must've been an unyielding hit for you, considering you fell from nearly ten meters high, giving up one-quarter away.

"I think it was Commander Erwin," Armin answered.

"I see—"

Suddenly, Mikasa's hands latched onto you, frightening you as you swifted your head towards her. She was so quiet you hadn't noticed her properly next to Armin. Though you should've noticed her discomfort from earlier on, something on her face didn't seem right, like she had to get something out of her systerm. She looked at you with tears brimming on her lids as she weaved your hands with hers.

"Thank you, thank you so much..." she cried.

Her hands vibrated upon yours, leaving you beyond shocked. She was grieving strongly, a slight restriction was obvious from the way she heaved them out. She was still trying to stay strong.

_Did something happen when you fell?_

"Mikasa-san, what—"

"If you hadn't sacrificed yourself and killed those two Titans at the end. The three of us... _Eren, Armin_..."

A smile appeared on your features, brightening up your features. It probably wasn't the best time but you were half-glad that it wasn't anything severe as she outdid it to be. Ah, it felt nice for you to get recognition for your job.

"That's my job, sweetie," you told, caressing her face softly in your hands.

"And Eren, you defended him, thank you so much. I don't think he'd be alive without your report."

"About that, where is he?" you questioned, looking around the room as if he would appear magically.

"They threw him into the dungeons underground. Apparently, they have restraints and everything..." Armin explained blankly. He seemed to be trying to hold it in for himself and Mikasa, one of them had to be strong at such a moment.

You peered to the ground, nodding. There was nothing you could do about that. What happened and further actions was a stimulating debate whether you liked it or not. You felt bad not being able to do anything for them.

"It's Mikasa and Armin, righ...AH!"

A throbbing ache darted through your head. You let go of Mikasa's hands and placed yours at your head, cringing at the pain. Armin handed you a cup of water promptly after the way your face scrunched out of pain. You grabbed the drink out of his hand and gulped the liquid down, the pain relieving slowly. You were hardly done with what you were saying when a small smile came onto your face, lightly bothered by the pain.

"Sorry, it's—"

Another interruption was here before you could throw your words out. The room of the door abruptly swung open, a medic walking in.

"Y/N Blouse?" he questioned sternly.

You nodded, the pain taking over you gradually. The man looked from you and to his clipboard as if making sure of something.

"Corporal Levi Ackerman told me to deliver this to you." the medic said.

He took an envelope, hidden from view and handed it to you.

"Corporal who?" you asked, puzzled by him.

"Levi...you don't know him?"

The medic knitted his eyebrows at you as the room went quiet.

He must be important.

_Why don't I remember these things?!_

"I should probably pay more attention, shouldn't I?" you chuckled guiltily when the room was simply deadened from the words that dropped from your lips. That guy probably has a lot of respect for everyone to be panicked mentally like this.

The medic and your kouhais exchanged glances until he excused himself out, obviously bothered by your little remark there. You were embarrassed yourself that you didn't know who he was.

As result, you ripped open the envelope, getting to the contents. Finding a clean, white paper, you unfolded it to read. Hoping to find out.

**DEAR Y/N L/N,**

_You have formally been accepted into the Special Operations Squad, led by myself. Please come see me later when you have recovered from your minor injury._

_Sincerely,_

**CORPORAL Levi Ackerman**

**[ SIGNATURE ]**

At an instant, a slew of things floated around your head regarding the note.

_Whom the fuck is this Levi Ackerman?_

_Why'd he have to waste so much parchment just for such a small note?_

_"Minor injury"? I literally fell from ten meters height!_

"What the hell is this Special Operations Squad?" you questioned the kouhais in front of you.

_They probably pay attention more than me anyways._

"You mean you...don't know? It's an elite squad..."

You nodded, digging through your forgetfulness as you paid attention to them. You paid attention to something for the first time in your life. You were too late to do that. You did hear about an elite squad within the Scouts but there were so many types so you weren't sure which one this was.

"It's handpicked by Corporal Levi Ackerman." Armin explained.

"Is that good?" you asked, tilting your head.

The two reciprocated flashes prior to looking back at the perplexed you.

"Y/N-san...how do you not know Captain Levi?" Mikasa asked.

Due to your personality, you took the situation not that seriously, obtaining more confusion from Mikasa and Armin.

"I probably know his face but just don't remember his name." you chuckled, trying to forget about the situation. "Anyways, did they allow you to see your friend, Eren?"

Mikasa looked down to her lap and you grasped she was in another round of tears.

"We aren't allowed, but Commander Erwin said he already talked to him." Armin answered, patting her back comfortingly. She seemed to be the one that was the most affected by all of this.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed at the whole millitary. Their decisions were horrible, hence why you still haven't found an escape from these stupid Walls. You despised them so much, yet you were part of them. What were you going to do? Be angry like you always do? That seemed to be the only way.

"Erwin, that old geezer," you mumbled. "I'll talk to him later if you'd like."

You pushed your hands out, the two holding them and helping you stand.

"You sure are brave for talking so informally about them, Y/N-san." Armin chirped, trying to rid the depression in the air. The mood lightened at his saying so.

"It's funny, 'cos none of them liked it at the start but they ended up letting me because I kept pestering them with it and now we're great friends," you said, laughing and accompanying them to the door. "Thanks for checking up with me guys, you guys are better than Sasha for doing that."

"Where are you going?" they asked in unison, regarding that you were only just in bed from your head hurting.

"I've gotta go see this Levi."

You knocked the door of the said office that Mikasa and Armin brought you to. They left soon, leaving you alone at the door. A typical grumble of butterflies entered your stomach.

What if he's scary?

The medic and those two did act like your acceptance was a big deal. Catching a rough "come in", you knocked out of your trance and let yourself into the entrance

Here we go.

You spotted a guy at the other end of the room, sitting on the desk and doing paperwork. Your eyesight increased somewhat, the butterflies in your stomach getting worse.

_Damn, how did I not know a guy like this existed in the Scout Regiment?_

_...oh wait. I've seen him a couple of times._

"I got your letter," you stated as you sauntered up to his desk.

The letter he gave waved within your fingertips. He locked eyes with you, a shiver skittering down your spine.

What's with that look?

Then, you realised an incident you and he had not long ago.

The eyes were sufficient to tell you and the scary presence he gave off. 

"Great. You can start tomorrow by moving in your stuff."

You laughed, seeing that he got everything mixed up. "Um, sorry, but I'm already in a squad. I actually arrived here to reject your proposal kindly."

The man looked from the letter and you as if trying to understand your words. And when he did, he continued.

"This is the _Levi Squad._ " he said, seeming baffled. "How can you reject an offer like this?"

His eyes widened. You could tell no one has furnished this man sarcastic treatment before. Not that you cared, you just wanted out. You were fine with the spot you're in now and a new squad meant starting over. You weren't ready for change at this point in your life.

"Never heard of it." you replied to him, setting the letter on his table.

"How? We are the most elite squad in the Scout Regiment. There's no way you haven't heard of us." he reasoned, his voice having a strong tone, causing you to believe that he was being forceful. It was like he really wanted you to be in the squad.

"I probably have. Just didn't pay much attention to you guys," you said. "Have we even talked before?"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows threateningly. Maybe you triggered him a little too much.

Nevertheless, you weren't frightened of it. A bunch of officers and commanders in higher ranks have acted this way to you when you first met them. Then, they gently warmed up to you and your joking side.

"A few times actually. You're always on the front line with Erwin so obviously...the point is, you're joining." he decided.

"No I'm not." you said.

Levi sighed.

"Do you have any idea how many people are trying to prove to me that they are good enough to join my squad?" he asked.

You claimed a spot on the seat in front of his casually to which he responded with a glare.

_Geez, have I ever since such an angry elf before?_

"Okay, and? Why'd you pick me anyways?"

Levi looked at you from top to bottom and then away, just as though disgusted. The attitude was prominent in his eyes. You deemed you should've ignored the letter now seeing the way he acted in real life.

"Tch, brat. I saw the way you killed the Titans in the Trost District."

Your guess was right.

He _was_ the guy that distracted you.

"Oh, you were that slowpoke that randomly came in between when I was slicing that Titan's nape! You nearly distracted me." 

"Slowpoke?" he asked, eyes swelling from the remark.

He clearly wasn't used to people calling him names and such. He had discernment of menacing and authority over others. Levi ignored your statement, shaking his head and going back to his point.

"Well, you're joining because—"

"Levi, we're all...aye, who's this?" another voice said.

You tilted your head, spotting a well-known face behind your chair.

"Hange! It's so nice to see you!" you squealed.

You stood up and hugged them excitedly. You knew Hange since you were a Cadet, the both of you just clicked because of your weird natures. You often observed her experiments for the fun of it.

Levi gawked at the both of you, his glare piercing. He understood things got a hundred times more annoying on his side.

"What's going on here?" Hange asked, looking back at Levi.

"She doesn't know my squad." Levi answered.

Hange patted your head lovingly. "Ah, well Y/N is the distracted type. So it's no surprise that she didn't know. She didn't even know who commander was until she met him one day."

"Let's not talk about that day." you said, blushing.

That day was so embarrassing for you.

"Wait, Levi, are you...recruiting her?" Hange asked as they realised.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Trying to. She doesn't want to join."

They turned to you, wrapping their arm around your shoulders.

"You should definitely join, Y/N-chan. Your skills could be widely used here rather than in your old squad. You told me the guys there were rude to you, right?"

You nodded, remembering them getting you do to all the tasks that was given by seniors. They bullied you that way because you were the only girl. It was quite horrible, but you continued to act like it never happened. 

Joining Levi's squad would not only bring up your skills but hopefully, there wouldn't be bullying.

Maybe you should.

"You won't find that in the Levi Squad. They're all close to each other and I come over often!"

You remained quiet as you thought about the offer.

"Okay, I'll join." you decided after a pause.

It was an on-the-spot decision, however, you were hoping for the decision to be a good one.

"Great. Move in your stuff tomorrow morning." Levi directed blankly.

"I'll help you tomorrow." Hange said. "Now, let's go eat something. I'm starving."

"Me too, let's go." you smiled. 

You waved goodbye at the guy. "Bye, Shorty."

"What did you call me?" he asked, before you were able to leave.

_Uh-oh._

"Shorty." you repeated, grinning.

His head didn't even reach the top of his chair, what else were you meant to call him?

Hange gave you a worried tap. "Y/N, you might not want to—"

"It's 'corporal' or 'captain' to you." he told strictly.

As if.

You scrunched your nose. "Nah, I prefer 'shorty'. See you tomorrow, Shorty."


	2. 𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐈𝐋𝐄𝐌𝐌𝐀!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and levi are already off to a rough start!
> 
> chapter is long lol sorry

"Thank you so much, Hange." you thanked as you hugged them.

You glanced overhead the crates of the belongings that you carried from your old squad's cabin. Now you were in a full-on mansion. The shock on your ex-squad's faces was unforgettable while you told them you were joining Levi Squad.

"Well I gotta go now, so take care," Hange told, patting your head.

You nodded, giving them a tight squeeze before pushing out. They marched towards your bedroom door to look back at you for a quick second.

"Listen to Levi, Y/N."

You beamed in response. Sure you were going to do that.

You were going to be obedient in this higher rank you are given but you'll most unquestionably be a bigger tease over that. Hopefully, he would pitch in on it soon. It'll take a turn in how you guys speak if he became less cranky. Hange left you sitting on your bed and peering out your bedroom window. The nervousness invested your stomach a light feeling, one you could not reach over no matter how many times you tried to force it. 

Who knew how advanced they were if they were in the 'highest and best squad in the Scout Regiment'?

Checking your watch, you realised you should go see the angry elf for things to do. You got up and left the room, heading up a flight of stairs. Then, down a hallway to the door of an office, memorising as Hange toured you around. You should get used to these turns and twists now that you were back in the Scouts Headquarters.

"Hello?" you asked, opening the door.

He was there like he never left yesterday. In fact, Levi didn't even greet you when you came this morning. He was plausibly up here the whole day, busy with his work you found no use for. What was so important about those papers anyways? They seemed like such a waste of time.

Your curiosity egged you to ask but he interrupted your thoughts with a cold glance upwards.

"I didn't hear you knock."

"Oh, come on, Levi—"

"It's 'captain' to you," he interjected blankly.

Wanting to be more annoying, you continued with your playfulness.

"LEVI—"

"You're running on the Cadets mountain." Levi intervened with full seriousness this time.

You stood there, aghast by what just fell from his lips. You knew he was serious but to know he was serious? Oh my God, you were amused by this man that you swore you would fall to the ground and start screaming with laughter.

"Pfft, you can't tell me what to do."

"Just did."

You were quiet. He gathered a couple of papers together, aligning them and then seizing a stapler. You watched, unsure of what to say as the silence hovered through the room. Among nothing to say, you slumped onto the chair in front of his desk childishly revoking his idea of going for a run.

"Look." Levi sighed as he slammed the stapler down. "I don't have time to deal with a disobedient, little girl."

"Then, don't." you huffed immediately after his words.

The both of you were unmistakably frustrated at each other. But it wasn't like it was your fault, right? He was the one growing so worked up for nothing.

"I can't when you're acting like one. So you better start running, brat."

There was no argument left for you. He made a point and you didn't know how to secure yourself in the moment. After all, you knew you ought to listen to him as he could get your Scout Regiment justices revoked. Your job was essential to you and your uproaring pride.

You looked at the man, furrowing your eyebrows.

"Screw you." you mumbled and left.

"Stupid dwarf." you said to yourself while trekking the mound which was situated primarily for the Cadets. "Just because he's _cApTAin_."

Making it to the top of the mountain, you found the place vast and empty until your eyes spotted someone yelling:

"COME ON, SASHA!"

_Sasha?_

You recognised the yeller as Conny when you got closer.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Sasha called from behind you.

You whipped around, seeing your younger sister running towards you, completely far from what seemed energetic.

"Sasha." you gasped. 

She came to a halt near you, holding onto Conny's shoulder for support. Her breathing was fairly ragged and she looked as if she was trying to tell you something. But you could barely make it out when you were literal siblings. Her speech had become somewhat of an exhausting line of words that couldn't be quite comprehended to any human and the need for energy said it all.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP?" a booming voice called which caused a squeak to come from Sasha.

The three of you pivoted to see a Keith Shadis walking from the boys' cabin area with a certain aura around him. Powerful, menacing, strong—

"Aye, Baldy!" you greeted, waving at him from your spot.

His eyes widened for a second at the nickname and then he waved back, recognising who the voice belonged to.

"What have you done to my sister, Shadis?" you asked, once he had joined you.

"Same reason as you, what ya think, Blouse?" Keith answered.

"Wow, _Sasha._ " you said, glancing over at your sister. "Keep running."

The girl rolled her eyes and recommenced running as you instructed. She knew that you were only going to make her suffer now that she was also in the military.

Memories of when you were Cadet protruded your mind. Keith was head instructor at that time and you were caught numerous times eating in the middle of combat training.

_Fun times._

"Heard you got accepted into the Levi Squad." Keith said, snapping you back into reality.

"Sure did."

"I hope you're respecting Captain Levi." he smiled. "He has almost no patience."

"Nah. He told me to come up to this specific mountain and run but now that I'm here, I can't be bothered." you said, scrunching your nose playfully. Your legs had suddenly gotten tired after climbing up the mountain and now that you were here, you were far too lazy to do any work. You had the stamina, yes, but the motivation? Absolutely not.

It's not like Levi would find out anyways. He was busy with his paperwork.

"Why _can't_ you be bothered?"

You froze for a second as Levi reached into your sight. Familiar shivers ran down your spine, knowing that you were screwed because of him. The man was not going to let you in peace. Although, the wave of worry left as quickly as it came when your eyes laid on him.

"Aye, you're even smaller when your standing!" you giggled.

Keith and Levi gave you a glare.

"Y/N—"

" _One-hundred laps_." Levi said, crossing his arms.

"What? But I'm so hungry! I didn't even eat this morning and I—"

"Until I say stop." 

"Huh?"

This was so unbelievable!

"Y/N, do it." Keith instructed, siding as soon as the authority was here. He betrayed you so easily.

You looked between the two men, fire between your fingers. Any moment now, you could run up and strangle them but you bit down your anger. With no excuse, you began running.

Able to catch up with your sister, you ran alongside her. A glare was on your face whenever Levi was on your peripheral vision. _This was not fair._

You didn't say anything wrong and if you did, why was he using that as a punishment for you? Just because he's _lEvI hEIcHoU_? You were finding anger heaving out of each exhale you left out, your running continually forced as you tried to look forward. You were going to murder that little elf if that's the last thing you do.

"At least you only have to run until you're out. This shorty will have me running the whole week if he could," you commented, impediment visible in your voice.

He was getting on your nerves as the seconds dragged, it felt like minutes you were running there. You hated it and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since you came into the squad.  
Sasha was worried for you. "Don't get on his bad side, onee-chan or you'll get kicked out of his squad."

That was the least of your concerns.

"Hmph. I don't care if I get kicked out of his silly squad. It's better than having to see his face every day." you huffed.

You were coming near Conny, Keith and Levi in your fifth lap and you could sense the intimidating atmosphere Levi was giving out to the both of them. They stood slightly aside from him, in their own conversation as Levi's eyes pursued you. You ignored it, recognising that you would act on your anger. You might as well keep to yourself and do the unwanted laps.

"You can stop now." Keith said to Sasha just before you two ran past them again.

Sasha glanced at you guiltily but you gave her a determined nod. A secret message that you will get through this horrible experience with Levi. She fell back, leaving with Keith and Conny.

"Is this fun for you to watch Short Stuff?" you asked, clearly annoyed.

Sweat was trickling down your forehead as your legs kicked off the ground with effectiveness. Even if it was punishment, you were suddenly determined. You wanted to make him apprehend how well you could do it. Then, in the future, he wouldn't make you do it again.

"Not when you're running like you're holding your shit," he replied after you passed him again.

You couldn't look back now when you already gone past him. 

_Ugh, the nerveeee!_

You ran a little slower, once making it to the back of the cabins, wishing he wouldn't notice as you slowed down your pace. You were tired of this.But when you were near passing once again, you found the guy sleeping on the bench that was provided.

You weren't even gone for two minutes. How was he already fast asleep?

Ditching your running, you jogged up to your captain, gasping and sweating. You stood in front of him as you watched his head hang and arms crossed, your nosiness made you look even closer at his face. His eyes closed, revealing eyelashes falling down graciously at the lids.

Abruptly, Levi woke up from his sleep, clutching your wrist. He yanked you down so your face could meet with his. He was extremely instinctive with his actions.

Your heart raced for a second.

"Did I say you could stop, Y/N—"

"Onee-chan!"

_Oh, thank God._

You immediately turned around, freeing yourself from the grip of Levi. He couldn't do anything when your sister was there. It seemed that Levi had forgotten about the laps you were meant to be running and resulted in him just relaxing there, watching you interact with Cadets.

Sasha waved at you excitedly, coming over with Conny and this time a different boy. You spotted a water bottle in her hand.

"Here!" 

She handed you a water bottle and you took it, gulping down the water at a furious rate. The cold stare was all you could think about in the moment, it was getting to you. How could one's eyes look so cold?

"This is Jean, by the way." Sasha said, wavering your attention moving to the boy.

You removed the bottle from your lips and wiped the slight drizzle flowing down your lip.

"Hi!"

He nodded with a small smile.

"He's the official unofficial leader of the 104th Cadet Corps." Conny said. "And an absolute asshole."

He flinched, looking over at Conny. Jean opened his mouth to defend himself but Levi interrupted the conversation.

"Pathetic." he scoffed.

He was walking in order to pass you guys but stopped halfway to make his comment. The Cadets were frozen in motion at who it was that was watching them. How did they not notice? He was scary.

"What? You wanna go, huh?" you asked. At this point, you were ready to square up.

"Yes, I do want to go. You have a lot of paperwork to do when we get back."

He continued walking as the Cadets stared at you to see your response. You could merely forthwith a sigh, acknowledging no point in fighting.

"See you guys later." you waved at them.

You followed your captain with no choice.

Paperwork.

That's what the spawn of the demon had you busied with the whole day.

_Paperwork._

It was so frustrating, it was a punishment than a task. By the time someone discovered you, you had crossed your arms and fallen unconscious on the table. Obviously, this would come across as utterly disrespectful if Levi was the one that found you like this, but you needed a break too. He was off somewhere, probably doing something _interesting_ and you were here taking care of the paperwork. It would make you shiver from just hearing that word again. That's how much he traumatised you.

"Y/N-chan." Petra called.

You stirred awake and looked up at her, frustration on your face.

She handed you tea, which you accepted gratefully as your thirst was evident from the dry desert you were holding in your mouth.

"Ugh." you groaned. "That shorty of a captain had me doing this much work on the first day."

Your back was practically killing you.

"Don't talk about him like that."

The room went still.

What just happened?

"Sorry." Petra sighed, putting her hands in front of her to excuse her sudden call out.

You felt truly weird as you looked to the ground for a mere second. Well, it was so sudden that she said that. You must've struck a nerve in her. Not wanting anything to be more uncomfortable, you shook your head. "No, it's fine. I get that you guys respect him a lot. It wasn't right for me to talk like that."

Petra didn't dare to look at you so you found it right to excuse yourself out of the situation with an easy excuse, one that you were waiting to use the whole day to escape these heavy responsibilities. This was not good one bit—being on bad terms with the _only_ other girl in Squad Levi. You said to yourself you weren't here to do that.

"I'm just...gonna go have dinner with my sister and her friends." you smiled, standing up.

"Captain actually told me to bring you down for dinner," Petra interjected, gesturing towards the exit door of the small, cramped room you were placed in.

"Could you tell him that I'm having dinner with her?" you asked.

As if the simple matter was going to go down easy for you.

"It's essential to have dinner with us." she pressed.

You sighed and thought about something to relieve Levi of you going over. With no choice, you told Petra: "Could you please tell him I'm sorry but I promised my sister...thanks, that'd be lovely."

Before Petra could take any action on you, you grabbed your Survey Corps cloak and exited the room. You left the headquarters of the Levi Squad and began making your way to the Cadets' mountain. Smiling to yourself, you were proud to have been capable to fly from Levi's controlling clutches. Now you could fancy dinner with your younger sister like you had promised her.

_At last._

Sasha was a little crazy, okay she was tons crazy—some may even say she has some disorder. Though you were the much calmer of you two, her craziness and your sarcastic and fun side contrasted against each other. Back home, in the woods, your father was proud of you and Sasha for being able to make it to high standards. He must've known by now that you made it to the Levi Squad.

Anything to make him proud...

Entering the Cadets' cafeteria, your h/c hair stopped blowing from the wind outside as all eyes were upon you. Right, you were a Scout. You sometimes forgot that the achievement stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Sasha!" you grinned, running up to her and embracing her from behind.

"Oh! Onee-chan! You made it!" she screamed, holding onto the hands that were in front with a surprised glance.

"Of course I'd make it. I told you, didn't I?" you asked. Armin moved over to allow you to sit between him and Sasha. The whole cafeteria was still speechless due to your arrival but after a few seconds, the chatter was picked up again.

"I thought Levi Squad were meant to eat together?" Jean asked you. It was the first words he spoke to you and you took his words into you attention with a small smile on your face.

"It's okay, I told Petra to tell him I wasn't going to make it," you explained.

"Isn't he going to get mad though?" Armin asked.

"Don't know, don't care." you giggled, grabbing a bun from the middle of the table.

You noticed the glances that your table gave to each other as you sat there, eating.

"Guys, chill. I'm fun. Not like the other Scouts." you laughed, hoping to ease them.

Sasha came to your defence. "She is! You guys get comfortable with her 'cos she's fun."

"I have a question." Mikasa suddenly spoke up from the crowd of Cadets. Everyone's eyes seemed to have averted to her because she was the quiet one amongst them. That was explicit from a mile away. You weren't surprised by it at all, considering how less she talked.

"Yeah?"  
She nervously looked down. "I-It's more of a request actually. I'm sorry if this comes out as annoying... _Eren_. I was wonder—"

You placed a hand up to her, instantaneously. You were there to comfort them, you made that as a deal to yourself and you weren't letting it go. These guys were suddenly feeling like family to you after you noticed that Sasha accepted them well into her heart. This felt like a role you as an older sister had.

"You want to know if he's alright, right? I'll check tomorrow. Don't worry."

She nodded, sheepishly. Once spotting the reassurance on Mikasa's face, you focussed your attention back on your bun. But the door of the cafeteria was slammed open before you could take another bite.

You jumped in your seat and turned around as did everyone your eyesight showed. An angry Levi walked, his eyes set on you like he knew exactly where you sat before he came in. Petra followed him.

"Oh, shit." you muttered to yourself through the silence of the room.

He walked up to the table, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Did Petra not make the rules clear enough?" he questioned you as he made his way around to your table. You were seated in the middle of the table so he was rooted behind you, his furrowed eyebrows sharpening his tough gaze.

You nodded. "She did."

"So what are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"Having dinner with my sister and her friends."

He sighed, eyes training on the Cadets around you as if trying to make a decision.

"We're leaving."

" _No._ I'm staying here." you argued.

Levi double took you, appearing as if he was trying to sustain his already flowing anger. It didn't matter to you if he wanted to show his anger or not. You made the decision to have dinner with your sister and her friends and that's exactly what you were going to do.

"Onee-chan, _go._ " Sasha urged, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"Stop." you answered, moving her hand to hold it. "I promised you. How many times have I promised you that I'll come to see you, say 'hi' to your friends and never been able to make it?"

She smiled through the apparent pain. You could feel it.

"It's okay..."

You weren't going to let your sister suffer any longer. After years of not being able to see your father, she needed someone. That went for you too but Sasha was a lot younger. You had the urge to take care of her.

"Sasha. I'm in an elite squad now. Who knows when I'm going to die?" you asked. "I wanna spend time with you as much as possible."

"Make your choice." Levi said. "Come with us or run laps half a day tomorrow."

"I'll run tomorrow," you answered.

You perceived Levi wasn't in the wrong too so you took the punishment happily.

"Onee-chan—"

"Don't worry about me."

He left the dining area with Petra sending you a glare, just as angrily as he came, slamming the door this time. What's wrong with her? You were expecting to be close friends but it looks like she made the chances slim now.

"You didn't have to—"

"But I did, so shut up and eat your potato."


	3. 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐊 𝐓𝐎 𝐌𝐄!

"Why are you here?" he asked you. "You're supposed to be running."

Panting, you coolly sat on the opposite armchair, barely having any energy to even speak words out.

"Don't sit there. You're sweating." he stated, scrunching his nose at you. The armchair should be the least of his worries, you were literally dying. 

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, wanting to beat the shit out of his handsome face.

"I ran for two hours...I can't be bothered doing more," you stated, your breath barely smooth.

"I don't want to hear your lame-ass excuses. Go run more."

"No."

Surprisingly, Levi went easy on you. He gave you a glance and then back to the book he was reading, pushing up his glasses.

"Then go fetch Petra."

Your energy seemed to come back again because you jumped out of his seat.

"Why? So you can make out with her, Shorty?" you teased, a smile on your face.

He glared at you, conveying shivers down your spine so you didn't investigate it and left to search for Petra quickly with your feet moving before your brain could process that you were automatically obeying his commands. Once exiting the office, you captured her walking down the hallway to your convenience.

"Petra-chan!" you called, waving at her. "Levi wants to talk to you."

She averted her glance to you, looking at you top to bottom analytically before entering the office. 

_The sass._

You entered after her as well, sighing and sinking against the wall that was by the door. You had nothing better to do and Levi wasn't giving you any instructions so you might as well wait for something to do. That was when you remembered something.

"Oi, Shorty!" you called as you walked towards his table.

They both looked at you.

"Can I go see Eren?"

Levi's eyebrow cocked up, upon hearing the request. "Why?"

"Told Mikasa I'd go and see if he's okay," you answered nonchalantly.

You weren't waiting for it to be that troublesome to see a boy.

"He's okay."

"She doesn't trust you Scouts and she needs _me_ to go check since she isn't allowed herself." you pressed.

"No." he told you.

Your breath hitched. You weren't expecting him to say 'no', notably to someone like you who liked to get her way.

"Why—"

"Didn't you hear heichou? He said 'no'." Petra interrupted, firmly.

_Hoe, shut the fuck up. I saw you making out with old man Oluo the other day so unless you want me to expose your ass—_

Though knowing something about her, that she knows you know, you decided to take up the act of courtesy and not expose the girl. For the moment. You overlooked her and placed your glance on Levi, wanting what you wanted. You weren't going to give up, especially after seeing how horrified Armin and Mikasa were. This was the least you could be doing for those poor kids

"And I'm going to insist."

You wished for his answer to change. You'd feel so guilty about not seeing Eren if he said 'no' again.

"No."

You let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled your eyes, annoyed. What was it with him? You were in the Levi Squad now, you _deserved_ to go see him. Then, a swift idea came to your mind. One that would let you get your way. You quickly fixed a plan in your mind and looked back at the staring Petra and Levi, they were waiting for more of your arguments as to why you should go see the jailed boy.

"Fine." you said, whirling around. "I'm going to go ask Old Geezer Erwin."

"Wait." Levi called, making you turn back to face him. "What did you call Erwin?"

"Old Geezer, why?"

Even Petra was appalled.

" _He lets you?_ " he asked, ridiculed.

You hummed in response and then let out a giggle, thinking about the blonde. He was a great man to humanity and not to mention, a kind one. He taught you a lot and well.

"He's like my uncle and we actually talk about fun stuff," you said. Levi's boring eyes implied that he had no interest in what you were saying although you aimed your statement at him.

"Petra." Levi told. "Give her the keys. I don't want her to trouble Erwin."

You smiled, starting to feel giddy inside.

Petra gave Levi a look, but didn't contradict her orders. She walked to a small box nearby and took out the key, later handing it to you.

"Yo, Yeager!" you greeted. 

A heavy feeling settled onto you, observing the boy tied up on his bed. You took a seat on the chair in front of his dungeon-like situation.

"How are you doing?" you asked, through the metal cage. His eyes increased when he saw you. You recognised the sweat surfacing his forehead, under his eyes were bags, sufficient to explain his loss of sleep.

When he didn't answer, you deposited your joking demeanour in hopes of he would feed into it as a resolution to his stress. He would feel at least a little better if he had someone to talk to.

"Mikasa-sweetheart told me to come check on you since she doesn't trust the other Scouts." you a.dded "Oh! And thanks to your mission too, I got into the Levi Squad!"

You assumed he would be better after hearing your good news but his orbs only clouded with more nervousness.

"Wait. Mikasa, Armin! Are they okay?" he asked frantically.

You were quite taken aback at his sudden yelling but didn't display it in your talk.

"Yes, they recovered quickly. In fact, they even came to see me when I hit my head." you giggled.

Eren didn't answer, appearing as if he was contemplating something. He looked down at his legs.

"Let me in." you said to the guards in front of you when you noticed this.

They looked at you from their straight stares.

"Levi Corporal said no." one of them answered.

You furrowed your eyebrows. Was everything here under Levi's instructions?

"I don't care, let me in."

"But ma'am, he could turn into a Titan anytime."

It was surely dense of you to argue back. After all, it was inside a dungeon with a boy that had the strength to turn into an outrageous beast.

However, subsequent seeing him looking that fearful of his surroundings, you couldn't help it. He was traumatised. He handled the situation pretty well, acknowledging that he deserved the pain. But the other side wasn't able to see that he was human still and needed company.

You were willing to give that company.

Once the guards had been under your glare for long enough, one of them sighed and opened the gate for you. You walked into the dungeon, accomplishment immersed in you. As of instant, the stench of musty air punched your nose, merely causing you to sympathise with Eren more.

They got him to stay at such a dirty place and didn't even bother to visit him properly. You sat down on his bed as he stared at you as if you were crazy for walking in to see him. Maybe you were...

"You're the third person who would come to visit me after that...incident..."

"Eren, it's okay. I get it. You can tell me how you feel, ask me questions. I'll answer for you." you said.

He looked at you with a gaze as if asking if you were for real but you just nodded quietly.

Eren didn't say anything for a while.

"Am I going to die?"

It was your turn to be quiet.

Sweat worked its way up to your face.

_How am I supposed to answer this to such an innocent boy?_

"I...the _thing is_ —"

"Shit. I'm going to die." he huffed.

The falling of his voice induced you to put a hand on his shoulder. He spun his head to you, who was smiling in some sort of supportive manner.

"No! It's not that, I think there's going to be a hearing for you soon...I heard it from that Shorty some time ago." you said.

"A hearing to decide whether I live?" he asked.

_Why did I let him ask me questions?_

You nodded, wordlessly.

"Sorry, I should've said something sooner." you guiltily stated, blushing.

He shook his head, forming some sort of smile on his face.

"It's okay, I'm actually glad you told me—"

"Y/N, what are you doing?" a voice questioned from behind you.

You twirled around quickly to see Levi standing outside the dungeon, baffled.

"Get out of there!"

His eyes bulged out of his head.

_I'm done fucked up._

Your stomach floated with butterflies that told you to run as far and fast as possible but you remained glued to your spot, out of horror.

Levi began scolding the guards.

"Sorry." Eren mouthed.

You smiled at him prior to ruffling his hair. "It's alright, it was my fault."

Suddenly, you felt a tug on your wrist. Levi had entered the dungeon, his hand encased around your wrist. He dragged you with a forceful pull.

"He can turn into a Titan anytime. Are you that stupid to realise?" he questioned.

Saying he was angry was a direct understatement. Levi looked as if he wanted to murder someone right there and you knew the person would be you. That only progressed your fear of the moment.

He pushed you upon the wall in front of Eren's cell. You argued.

"I was just coming to see if he was doing well! You guys are treating him poorly, at least I'm engaging with him like he's human!"

He slammed the wall right beside your head with his fist.

"You should think before you do, you _despiteful dumb bitch_."

Out of the blue, you silenced.

You looked down, your heart hammering a hundred courses faster. Did you do something wrong? You were just trying to be kind, making sure everyone was happy. Eren wasn't going to live, at least he was able to have some happiness on his last days. You didn't want to burst his bubble that he was going to die and leave him with no hope.

But Levi.

He was there to put you down, stricter than the Commander himself. You weren't sure how to react.

Tears blurred your vision as muffled sobs emerged from your lips. He made you feel like you did do something wrong. _Maybe I did go to far this time_ , you began to think.

Levi yanked his hand back to himself, massaging his knuckles. You peered up to his shocked eyes. He unquestionably didn't expect a strong-willed girl like you to suddenly break down like this.

But words can hurt too.

You shouldn't be showing him your weakness but what choice did you have? He put you down, you consequently cried.

"Y/N—"

You began walking away towards the exit, wiping your tears in the haste of a heavy heart.

"If you don't want me to come anymore, _I won't_." you said.

" _Wait_..."

"So like, what's your kill count?" asked Oluo, as both of you strolled to the office.

You wiped off the sweat on your forehead that developed carelessly beneath the Sun.

"Sixty-six and one-hundred and twenty assists." you answered, reminiscing about it.

_Wait, is that it?_

"I don't know. Maybe it's more or less." you added in case.

You were so deep in thought that you had forgotten Oluo was so hushed, which was out of nature for him. He was the one normally to talk first and judge someone, you didn't notice it from your distractive thoughts.

"And to think heichou didn't call you into our group earlier..." he sighed, impressed by you.

You guys entered the residence of the Levi Squad, proceeding upstairs. Despite seeing unmistakable things happening with Oluo, you aimed a blind eye on it and worked as you were told because you didn't want drama to happen. Unless it was between you and Levi, that was definitely okay because it was worth it.

But if Petra were to snatch at your back again, you were for real going to expose her. You don't tolerate bullying, not after what you went through with your old squad. Both of you entered Levi's office, with you being indeed quiet.

Why? Because of what happened last time in the dungeon. It was two days ago, but you were still feeling uneasy about what he did and how you acted. You didn't expect yourself to be moved to tears by a man. It was something like you was likely to do, yet you cried because of Levi. 

You even took a day off and hung out with Erwin—by that meaning helping him around— but he assured you to go back to Levi. So here you were now, coming to your boss for jobs to do.

He immediately ignored your attendance and focussed on Oluo, delivering instructions, his eyes darting up to meet his.

For some reason, your heart started pulsing rapidly at the way he was staring. You wouldn't be the first to accept that Levi's visual was off the charts. This man was two years older than you which was totally an okay age difference. However, there was still that one thought buzzing around your head.

_He's your boss, he's your boss, he's your boss._

Oluo left soon with tasks to do in his busy mind, leaving you and Levi in the room alone as he went back to look at his paperwork. He ignored you. You calmed down your heart, convincing yourself with the words that he was your boss and you couldn't possibly like him. It was as if that incident didn't happen that day, that you were controlling your attracted feelings, more like.

You stood there as inconvenient quietness dawned on both of you.

" _Sorry_ , I went too far." he sighed at last, looking up at you.

Your eyebrows raised, abruptly feeling bad yourself. He wasn't the only one wrong. You did do the wrong thing if you thought about it too. You went into a dungeon where there was a Titan, it was considered dull of you. Funny how quickly you switched up when someone like Levi apologised. But if you thought about it deeply, he was your boss. He meant well for you and you were being childish with your action.

There were two wrongs in a fight, after all.

"No, it's totally my fault too. I've been too much of a nuisance since I came. I'll tone it down a little, seeing as you're...heichou."

Levi's eyebrow cocked up rather abruptly. "Heichou?"

You giggled, relieve washing over you that everything was compensated. "Don't get used to it. I'll still be calling you 'shorty', maybe once in a while 'heichou'."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

You changed the subject before he could go back to his paperwork.

"Well, what am I doing today?" you asked.

"I need you to go patrol."

You pouted. "Patrollll~? I'm in the Levi Squad and you're making _me_ patrol?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Levi asked.

You certainly were not a fan of patrol, having fulfilled it many times before joining the Levi Squad. You were almost sick of it, roaming around and watching crime and to stop it. Sometimes the people wouldn't even respect you because you were a girl unless they knew what your name was.

Then, they would immediately stop.

But they mostly don't, so this was a terrible job in your perception.

"Yes, I'll get boreddddd~" you stated annoyingly.

Levi let out an annoyed exhalation prior to getting up. He moved towards the shelf and grabbed a key and then pocketed it.

"Where are you going?" you asked curiously.

"We're going together," he replied.

"Huh?" you questioned, but a smile elicited your appearance.

"You said you'll be bored," Levi said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Aye, you're being nice, Grumpy Heichou?!" you asked.

Could it be that Levi was finally seeing the difference in his acts? Was he warming up to you?

"It's not about being nice, I've been shut in this office for so long." he answered, crushing your hopes and dreams effortlessly.

Or not...

"I asked you to patrol because of the Trost incident." he announced as you guys began walking out of the residency.

People quickly glanced over to see the menacing man walk around town with you. He walked rather fast for little legs, so you were basically skipping by his side.

"Why does it have to do with that?" you questioned.

"Tch. Use your head."

You did as he said, thinking about it. Why does the Trost incident have to do with us patrolling?

"Ion get it." you answered.

He rolled his eyes slowly to show the pain he was in.

"How can you be dumb and smart?"

"You called me smart?" you asked, giggling.

"Don't get used to it." he sighed.

"Well, tell me!" you squealed, grabbing his arm. Levi promptly suspended and looked back at you, his eyes piercing through your face more than you would've liked. You felt your heart racing as you nervously removed your hands.

How can he be attractive and scary?

You eye-grinned innocently, his fearful look having no more influence on you.

"Tell me, _my beautiful heichou_."

For the umpteenth time, Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well, you see." he continued as you guys walked, making sure to observe your surroundings to see if there were any wrong-doers. "The elite of the Scout Regiment have to cover more of the smaller jobs because a lot of the Garrison Regiment members were lost from the Trost incident."

You thought it over and then nodded, conceding the situation. You quietened, meaning you were respecting those who suffered death. It made sense now. 

"Oh, that makes so much sense to me."

Then, you scrunched your nose and folded your arms, stopping. He stopped too, looking back at you boringly.

"What?"

"You should've told me that earlier, I would've been more than happy to do the job."

Levi resumed walking which left you to walk by him without a choice. "Thought your ego was too big—"

"Hey! That's you, not me." you interrupted, earning another disapproving look from him.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

A guilty feeling immersed you and you quietened almost directly. You got too carried away in a conversation again, a weakness of yours. If you were to talk, you could keep talking forever. You forgot to keep in mind to talk nicely because not everyone liked your energetic and joking spirit.

However, how could you not make fun of Levi? There was no one doing it and you were somewhat determined to make him let loose.

"Stop looking like that." you said, staggering backwards so you could make a view of his facial expression.

"Like what?"

"So... _grumpy_! Loosen up."

Levi looked at you and turned you back around by your shoulders for you to see you were about to trip over a boulder. You avoided it carefully, walking by Levi again.

"Do you always talk this much?" he inquired.

You nodded, an exultant smile drawing on your lips. "Yeah—"

"Y/N-nee-san!" a voice called.

_Nee-san?_

You averted to your side up ahead to see who was calling you, a blush growing on your cheek. You've never been called 'nee-san' before, except by Sasha, ocassionally. Jean was running towards you. He made it, smiling big.

"Nee-san?" you questioned, smiling also.

"I can call you that, right?" Jean asked. "Conny calls you that, so I assume—"

"No, it's fine." you replied, your blush alone getting greater.

Jean looked to his feet shyly and of course, the moment was ruined by none other than the elf standing beside you.

"When you're done flirting, Y/N, we can go back to patrolling," Levi said from behind you.

It seemed that Jean didn't notice that Levi was there as he was behind you. Because when he saw an authoritative person, he staggered back slightly.

"I-I'll go now." Jean said, pointing back. "I'll tell Potato-Girl you said 'hi'?"

You nodded. "Also the whole gang that 'nee-san' misses them!"

He chuckled before getting away, leaving the blush on your face. You never had younger members talk to you prior but since the Trost incident, you were advantageous to obtain so many friends. It seemed like being friends with your sister's friends was better as the people your age had big ego issues.

You were better off hanging out with them.

"Tch."

"That was mean, Levi."


	4. 𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐁𝐎𝐘!

"Y/N-chan, you're late." Petra said, as you located the Levi Squad at the opening of the court doors.

The day of Eren's court had arrived at last, dreadingly to be faced by you and many others. In fact, you almost didn't want to go, due to the guilt you were bearing. If Eren's fate had become a huge loss, you would feel especially bad.

_At least I got a chance to speak to him..._

"I wasn't going to end up coming," you admitted, drawing gasps from your team.

"And why not?" Levi interposed.

You were fortunate for the court doors to flourish open and allow you guys in as a mark of the court case commencing. Levi pitied you a glance before leading you guys in, not having much to say. That glare penetrated through your being, displaying coldness that could shorten anyone down.

But not you.

Levi was simply another person and he had no authority over your decisions or judgements unless it's for the squad. You hated for it to be like that because at the end of the day, you were still your own person. He couldn't change that. You stood with the Levi Squad on one side of the bench but not for long. Noticing something, you glanced over at the other side. Mikasa, Armin and all their friends were looking over at you. Sasha waved wildly at you, though you overlooked her, eyes adjusting towards Mikasa. 

Her looking nervous was not a sight you expected to see. She showed so confidently most of the time—it's like now was her most vulnerable moment.

"I'm going to Eren's friends." you declared after an authorised intention came over on you. Most of them called you 'nee-san' with such love, if you were to leave them without comfort like that, you couldn't reply to their kindness.

"Y/N!" Levi called.

You turned back, an unexpected blank stare on your face. Levi gulped and then, put his head down as if giving up on convincing you.

He must've figured it out.

Once you were going, you were _going._

"Onee-chan!" Sasha screamed, engulfing you in a hug.

You landed a thwack on her head, causing her to move off.

"This is a court. Behave yourself." you scolded.

She pouted.

You let out a long sigh and averted your eyes to Mikasa and Armin.

"I'm here for you guys, don't worry. Eren will make it." 

Your last words seemed fake also for you. If Eren was to survive, you'd be remarkably grateful. They didn't believe you, however, they nodded.

The court began presently as they brought out Eren. The boy had been exhausted reckless. Since the last time you saw him, there had been changes to his tiredness and so. You felt Mikasa budge from next to you and her tearing up. You held her hand in support. She fired you a glance of surprise. Returning a comforting nod to her, she turned back around to face the court.

The court went on with their conventions, you abiding there with—soon—boredom marked in your eyes. Maybe you should've been more attentive and worried about the situation but at this point, everything was getting tiresome. 

Erwin was arguing with the Garrison Regiment, Eren yelled, steam.

You could've fallen asleep. As a court, they should be qualified to make an impetuous decision based on the evidence and witness. It's not that hard to let a Titan boy live under certain circumstances and rules.

Your eyes managed to widen at last when Eren got kicked in the face.

And there Levi was, beating the shit out of Eren as everyone watched in awe.

Particularly, you had exerted the most reaction in the whole court because everyone was either too shocked or afraid of Levi. Even Mikasa was ready to go, but you grabbed her hand and hauled her back since if she went, there would go her reputation as a Cadett.

"Levi, you dumb fucking shit! What do you think you're doing?!"

The courtroom was appalled at your sudden reaction. Everyone's eyes glued to you as you had your eyes on Levi.

He was just a kid who had no idea.

Who did Levi think he was?

Levi had his foot on the back of Eren's head as Eren's face met with the concrete.

Levi had proven scary at this point in time.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi growled at you as lowly as possible.

You could see the anger that flared in his eyes which prompted you to be quiet out of fear. Who knew Levi had that in him? You shrunk back, unable to do anything out of fear. He could revoke your Scouts right anytime so you remained silent for that one reason.

_I'm sorry, Eren._

But that didn't stop you from bad-mouthing him in your head.

_Stupid ass hoe. Who in their right minds would make you boss? They must be fucking blind. You can't even reach the top shelf in your office and now you're beating the shit out of a kid that could attack you in a single minute._

_The only person who would actually like you is Petra._

_And that bitch is already messed up as it is._

Levi continued, with his speech of 'pain is the best punishment' as you crossed your arms out of rage, a scowl on your appearance.

But when he offered to let Eren work alongside the Levi Squad, a beam was brought out on your face. Your content was only expanded when the court agreed on it subsequent to some arguing.

"See? I told you we'd win." you said to the now happy Cadets.

Mikasa grabbed your hand again, looking into your eyes with what appeared like tears of happiness.

"Please take care of him."

You gave her a firm nod. "Don't worry about him. He's in good hands now."

"Y/N-chan, why are you so close to Eren?" Petra asked.

You were basically sitting right next to Eren on the couch, even though there was plenty of space next to you. But because of what Levi did to the poor kid, you didn't think you could trust the Levi Squad with him. You had to keep your word with Mikasa.

"N-No reason." you grinned. "You're fine with it, right, Eren?"

The bruised boy smiled and nodded.

"We're moving to the Scout Regiment's old headquarters," Levi said as he walked into the room.

He looked over at you and Eren before rolling his eyes in obvious annoyance.

"Moving?!" you asked and then let out a loud groan.

"Yeah, moving. Do you have a problem?" 

"Ugh, but I just moved in—whatever." you mumbled.

"If you have a problem with it, I'm sure you can stay back at my office tonight and talk to me about that." Levi offered sarcastically.

"Nah, I think not," you answered, disgusted by the mere idea of sitting in the same room as him. "When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow morning...I need to go get all the cleaning supplies ready."

And off he went.

"Oh, so you've been friends with Mikasa and Armin for a long time then?" you asked Eren as you cleansed the window adjacent to you.

Eren hummed in response while he cleaned the other half of the window, a wallowed sorrow on his face. You noticed it through the way he suddenly relaxed his facial expressions as if thinking about something.

You opened your mouth to speak but someone entered the room, interrupting the two of you.

"Y/N-chan, you're supposed to be cleaning the other room." Petra told.

She was already annoying as she is and now she's telling you what to do?

You glared at the girl with the spray bottle in her hand, taking in her bossy attitude. She might as well be a more pain-in-the-ass than Levi himself.

_Don't be a victim, Y/N._

" _Oluo-san_ actually told me to clean here while he goes and brags about his kill count with the others." 

You put a particular emphasis on 'Oluo-san' to trigger her. It worked—the girl had heat race up to her face almost instantly at the mention of the man's name. She cleared her throat, looking to the ground like she had nothing else to do.

"Well, in that case, please continue..." she said and left the room to go declutter other parts of the old Scouts Headquarters.

"She was flustered," Eren said, enunciating more like he wanted an explanation.

You laughed at his dismay. He clearly wanted to be let in on the tea so you told him.

"Just a secret between me and you, I caught her and Oluo making out a week or two ago," you said, your voice barely audible.

Why did you tell him?

Because he was apparently the sole person here you could talk normally around. Everyone else just wanted to use you or degrade you. Being around Eren felt a lot less suffocating and you relished in that, that feeling that you were not alone anymore.

Eren began laughing only making you laugh too. In fact, the window had disappeared from both of your remembrances and you stood there, gasping for air, realising how stupid things really were.

"I hear more talking than cleaning."

Wiping your eyes from the giggling, you pondered over to the door, seeing Levi had intruded the room. Eren goes still but you continued boldly.

"And your point is?" you asked.

The leader put his hands on his hips, his whole cleaning attire only looking more ridiculous.

"One of you go upstairs and clean." he instructed, prompting you and Eren to make eye contact in confusion.

"I'll go." Eren volunteered.

Notwithstanding, you went on by pulling Eren back by his wrist.

Time to play another one of your games...

"No. You don't have to go anywhere."

Levi was certainly baffled by your saying so as Eren's eyes enlarged. The drama was unravelling bit by bit as the younger became a witness of it all, helpless to do anything due to the two authoritative figures.

Levi gave you his infamous frosty glare, prominently sending nips down your spine. You didn't react though, discerning things would appear cowardly on your side if you did. Consequently, you stood tall and overlooked the fear.

"Last time I checked, I was Captain." he said.

You didn't give away anything, glimpsing from Eren to him.

"And last time I checked, I was a bad bitch."

The man in front of you knitted his eyebrows and you knew from that moment, it had made him triggered, his sense of authority of the area had somewhat been challenged.

Of course, that alone made you more proud of what you were doing. Serves him right for not participating in your playful demeanour before. If he didn't know how to have fun, you were going to give him no choice but to abide by that the hard way.

"I-I'll just go upstairs." Eren said and he left without a trace, feeling awkward about everything that was happening.

"Tch." Levi finally stated, following a few moments of silence.

"Tch." you mimicked. 

A smirk traced your lips carefully, owning your cheekiness as he gawked at you. His scowl was stabbing you abundant of resentment and grim. Nevertheless, you picked up the rag that was placed on the windowsill and continued your cleaning on the windowsill.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Levi asked.

You peered behind to catch him surging with fury; he showed it through squeezing the spray bottle in his hand. However, you smiled, graving your reputation further.

The words flew out of your mouth, out of control.

"What can I say, Shorty? You're not a very fun person to talk to and when someone talks like this, you feel like your power is being questioned. And to be blunt, Levi, your not as scary as you think you are. You are absolutely nothing but an elf with anger issues, enormous problems with germs and can kill Titans. So don't think so highly of yourself, okay? And _besides_ , you can't even hold your cup right—"

You meant it as a joke. It was all meant to be something to laugh at.

So why were you hanging out of the window as Levi had one hand on your stomach to make sure you stayed there to see the entire world and the other on your thigh to make sure you didn't fall?

You let out a gasp as your heart raced with nervousness.

One slip and that slip would cost a life.

"L-Levi—"

"Maybe you should be careful who you're talking to next time," Levi stated, his deep voice barely making it to your ears. Not only was the wind too loud but it felt like he was far away from you.

You gulped. He was playing too dangerous this time. Attempting to get back into the headquarters, you flung yourself up but it was simply no use. His hold was too strong along with the anger that gripped him foolishly.

"Stop, Levi. This is too dangerous—"

"Little brats should know that then. Messing with their boss is dangerous." he spoke. An amusement rang through his voice but nothing was amusing to you.

"Tsk, what do I have to do?"

The blood was rushing to your head.

"Apologise."

And suddenly there was no blood rushing to your head.

"Apologise?! No fucking way!" you screamed, folding your arms.

His grip on your thigh and stomach toughened.

"I guess we're staying here for a while then..."

"Exactly. Because I'm not saying sorry to your crusty ass. Go get Petra to kiss it up for you if you feel like your ego has gone down." you said, furrowing your eyebrows.

That's what he deserves. Before you died, you at least wanted to roast the shit out of him. Then you could die peacefully.

"Petra?"

"Yeah, _Petra_."

And then his grip slackened.

"LEVI!"

Soaring through the sky, you felt that your legs and arms had become numb as you navigated to your so-called death.

Fortunately for you, you had landed on top of a huge pile of hay. The realisation hit you like a ton of bricks. Levi must've seen that the hay was there to put you in that dangerous position. You looked up to see that the window you fell out of didn't seem to be that far.

In fact, that guy leaned out of it and stared below with a smirk.

He has too much conceit for his size.

"Did you sleep well, Y/N-san?" Eren asked.

"It was alright, but it's so cold out here, right?" you said, embracing yourself with a smile.

"Yeah, sort of." he whispered, returning the smile.

"Sort of? I couldn't feel my feet. It was so cold!" you laughed.

"I sort of got used to the coldness after staying at the dungeons."

It was fortunate the pair of you arrived at the new office of Levi's, because you didn't feel like touching on the subject longer, due to the sudden awkwardness it caused.

You didn't want to talk about the dungeon anymore. What was in the past, stayed there and you hoped for Eren to move on from that horrible time too.

"Yo, Lev..."

Your fun voice dawdled off as you saw Gunther and Petra speaking to Levi. The sight of Petra made you want to vomit although you didn't show it, only sharing a smile with Eren because of what you shared with him a few days ago.

The Petra and Oluo situation.

The room had reached an explicit stiff when the other members—except Levi—had seen Eren. You saw their eyes widen and dart away.

You comfortingly patted Eren on the shoulder in response, knowing how bad he must have felt. If they were scared, they didn't need to show it.

"What are me and Eren doing today?" you questioned your boss, a blank expression varnishing your face.

"You and Eren?" Levi repeated sarcastically.

You joined your eyebrows in dismay.

"Not you and Eren." he said. "Eren's going patrolling with Gunther and Petra."

"That's not fair. Why can't I go?"

Levi stood up. "Because we're going somewhere."

That was adequate to worsen your mood. Here you were, thinking you were going to have a fun day with Eren as today was his first day on the Scouts job and now you were here about to have a day with the angry elf. You were looking forward to showing your—sort of— junior the ropes of the work and maybe even heading over to see your sister and her Cadet friends.

"Where?"

Levi didn't answer. Instead, he pushed past you to the exit like you were invisible. You watched, half-expecting him to come back, but Petra interrupted you.

"You should go."

You ignored her and turned your glance to Eren. There was no point in arguing with Levi as he was as of now gone and expecting you to follow him so you, unhappily, had to let Petra and Gunther deal with Eren.

"I can't promise you they will take care of you as good as I—"

"We don't need to brag, now do we, Y/N-chan?" Petra said.

You could practically feel the venom spitting between her lips as she talked and that was enough to trigger you to shoot back.

"Okay, I didn't ask for your unneeded opinion, now did I, Petra?" you smirked. "It seems like you want me to leave, so I will do that."

Levi and you were on your horses, making your way to somewhere you were unsure of.

"Where are we going?" you finally asked, breaking the windy silenced that earthed itself among the two of you.

"Suspense."

You could hardly catch those words and hearing that genuinely angered you more. Like he already took your job with Eren for the day and now he was trying to keep things from you?

"Fuck that—"

You really shouldn't have spoken.

You've witnessed the number of times people bite their own tongues when riding a horse. And now, it had finally occurred to you.

"Horse got your tongue?" Levi asked and then had the audacity to chuckle at his stupid joke.

"It's not funny, heichou." you said through the pain that emerged on your tongue.

"'Heichou'? That's a new one."

"I told you I would call you 'heichou' occasionally." you reminded him.

"Whatever. I don't have to keep up with what you have to say."

You didn't say anything for the motive concerning not wanting to be caught getting your tongue bitten again.

A few minutes passed of the both of you riding your horses in silence until Levi pulled back the lead on his horse to stop it. You mimicked his action.

"We're here."

In a swift movement, he was off his horse and you were following.

Your curiosity was taking higher actions as you enticed in the thoughts of what this man was thinking. He's brought you old the way from the Old Scout Headquarters to the front of a forest. For what?

"What are we doing here?"

"To train you." he simply answered.

"To train me? You said you didn't want anything to do with me!"

"Well, I'm your boss and unfortunately, I do and unfortunately, you have no choice but to listen to me." Levi stated as he walked back to his horse.

He opened up one of the saddlebags, taking out what was an ODM gear.

"ODM, now?! I'm too lazyyyyy, heichou~"

He slung the ODM gear back, about to throw and that was enough to make you act quickly and bring your hands out in time to intercept it.

"Ugh, fine." you groaned, rolling your eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes and they'll get stuck there," he muttered.

"What did you say? Say it to my face!"

"I don't have time for that. We need to train, hurry and put it on." Levi said.

You conceded that this man wasn't going to have any fun with you, so you surrendered to his instructions. You put on your ODM gear as he took his own out and put it on.

"How long are we planning to stay out here?" you questioned in the heavy silence that was forth on your conversation once again.

"Until I'm satisfied."

You could already tell it was going to take a long time to satisfy him...

Levi activated his ODM gear and you yet again did the same, having no choice.

"In ten seconds, try to catch me." he instructed and off he went through the forest.

You were left staring in awe for a second, his words processing in your mind. Chase after him? What kind of training was this? A smirk fixated on your features once you finished counting the ten seconds. Levi was so dead. You ran into the forest and jumped, permitting the gas and hooks to launch your body into the air.

Just to find Levi, huh?

You owned a certainty of finding him, you've always possessed a certainty in your actions. It was barely a quality in a confident person like you. You were aware of your skills after being told numerous times.

The sombre gleam reflected in the densely built forest as you grunted under your breath, eyes hunting for him. Animals were staring at you, almost questioning your actions but you settled aside their presence and focussed on your task given.

The hooks grabbed onto each tree as you glided through the air like a free bird that was jailed in a cage for a lengthy time.

Subsequent long searching, you had come far into the woods, now gawking at your target who was not far away. You were lucky that his back was facing you, allowing you to approach him quietly.

Except, just when you thought you got him, he whipped around, about to strike a punch into your face.

You fell back in time, utilising your hooks to grasp the trees behind you. Your arms reached for the blades as Levi jumped down to a branch near you.

Looks like you had to deal with this a little before you could even think to get to your blades. You quickly stood onto a branch not far away from his. A sigh was finally leaving your lips, relief flooding in your body that you were quick to retaliate.

"Combat training, really?" you asked.

Some sarcasm was evident in your speech. Levi continued it as you used ODM gear to travel a branch higher. He was right on your tail.

"You're weak in this field." was all he could gather as he made it onto the same branch as you. He whipped out his blades.

You were irritable by the choice of words he used. Additionally, those grey eyes held no compassion for you, indicating no regrets for the words the owner has stated.

But your charming confidence came back within seconds, willing to prove him wrong again. You've already done that back at Trost District, now here was another chance that had landed onto your lap.

You swung your leg back about to kick his blades out of his raised hands. However, moments before your leg could reach that hand, he dropped the blade. Instead, he grabbed your leg that was swinging and threw you across the air.

It happened that you let your hooks free at the same time because you were screaming and flying through the natural light of the forest at a rapid speed.

"FUCK YOU, LEVI!"

Your heart was racing as you thought about the injuries that were about to be caused by this man's strong throw. Who knew such a small man could throw a girl that well? And with no mercy? Was this all from the built up anger that rose from him after all that you did?

Your back landed in a thick branch, your legs were tangled in the depths of the crookedness and your mouth happened to indulge a bunch of leaves. You spat it out frustratingly, sensing your blood boil as the sounds of ODM gear were nearing you. You rubbed your mouth harshly as you furrowed your eyebrow, spotting Levi land on a branch across from you on the same tree.

"That was mean!"

"No, it's training. Suck it up." he said blankly.

"Probably you holding a grudge against me. Should've just kicked me out of this group so I have nothing to do with you lot." you muttered to yourself.

"Stop mumbling and get up. I need to adjust your fighting technique."

You glared at him, nonetheless, it didn't appear to bother him that you were mad. So you were there sulking while you adjusted yourself onto the branch.

"Come here." he instructed and you obeyed, landing on the branch with him. "What do you do when you're about to fight a Titan?"

You whipped out your blades and showed him your stance.

"Okay, wrong."

You let out a groan and he ignored it, taking a step closer to him. You never liked adjusting techniques when you had your own style. Unluckily, you had to at the very least listen to what he had to say.

Levi grabbed your wrists and pushed them out more, prompting your heart to race. The distance between the two of you had gotten drastically close.

_Why's my heart racing?_

_Bruh, don't tell me—_

_BrUH, nOOOO. I can't like him~_

_NOT HIM._

_I DON'T._

_I NEVER WILL._

"You need to change your posture." he said and within a second he was behind you.

"Ah!" you screamed when Levi pushed your shoulders down. It didn't stop there, he pushed you up slightly from the lower back.

You sucked your breath in, eyes squeezed shut. Was it normal for a Scout leader to touch his squad members like this? _Is it?_

Forcing yourself not to lose your cool, you smirked once he came around to the front of you again, mumbling something incoherently.

"Are you sure I need to change posture there or are you just trying to touch me, Levi-sir?"

He simply glared at you and then looked away as if disgusted by you.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Levi said, closing his hands into a fist prior to hitting you on the head with it.

"Ouch."

Surrounding the claustrophobic field, Levi and you were fighting. The lofty nature in the area served its purposes of great hiding spots and valuable branches in which you and Levi used to full extent.

It was getting late, the night sky shining above as the two of your figures fighting mercilessly and skilfully as if to death. The sky proved a clean slate of blue-black while the stars were dusted like glitter on it, giving light naturally. However, Levi still lit up a few lanterns in the area so the two of you can see your way around the branches and trees.

You could tell how serious he was about this, but you were smiling the whole time as if trying to make him smile too. Although, you were met with providence when you caught a small smirk on the Captain's face when he was about to pin you against the tree once. You escaped in time though so there was none of that.

"Should we stop now?"

You were getting tired of this.

"Why? Are you tired?" His voice rang out behind you, consequently prompting you to grip your blades tighter.

"Yeah."

No answer.

A sigh left your dried lips, knowing he would probably say 'no' and push you harder. You made the decision yourself to soar down the tree branches. Sitting down on the grass, you leaned back on a big tree. It was sufficient to feed your needs within seconds. Your sore back was recovering its ache through the first rest in hours. Soon, you heard Levi also floating down and a soft thud by the tree near you. You could only assume the man didn't want to convince you either and resolved to rest.

"Ugh, I'm done." you groaned, wiping the sweat that had evolved on your head over time.

You were fatigued, you knew Levi was too. After all, you probably spent five to six hours here, fighting and remaking each other's moves.

Although Levi was more on the serious side, you had a lot of fun today, not going to lie. You also discovered new things, unusually taking in the advice he gave you. You would never do that as you took pride in how you fought for your life and humanities. But looking over what he taught you, you took in a little of the advice he gave you. They were arguable for you and you wanted to tell him how he was wrong. Unfortunately, you saw how it would lead to no point as he would simply strike back.

So you silenced about them.

"Why are you so disobedient?"

Sadly, you were under the impression you were going to have a relaxing time where all you could hear were your uneven breaths, the wind and the nocturnal animals.

Why did this man have to make everything hard?

"Why are you so bossy?" you shot back, a smile tugging your lips all over again.

He was so fun to tease.

Regardless, a thought seemed to have stirred awake your tired mind.

"Why did you take the time to teach me all this?"

Levi was quiet.

"Levi, I'm talking to you—"

"You know how I handpicked you?"

Your head perked up, surprised that he was actually explaining to you.

You hummed.

"I picked you because you were good and I saw potential in you. This training was just for me to see what you needed to improve before we start group training sessions next week—"

"Group training session?"

"Yes. I'm not supposed to be telling anyone but we might have an exterior scouting mission coming up soon, so I want everyone to be at their best on that day."

You laughed. "So you are a nice guy in reality."

He sighed.

"...not necessarily, no. I just don't want anyone _else_ to die."

The emphasise of the word 'else' took a while for it to sink into your head. Levi was getting up and that's when the realisation took you away. There was some tone in the word 'else', some grief that was unwinding itself out of his notice. You didn't know anything about this Levi guy to begin with so you unexpectedly asked.

"Else?"

"What?" he asked.

"You said 'else'—"

"We...need to leave now. Petra might get worried."

And there and then, Levi put another barrier between the both of you, naturally enabling another step of you guys to be friends or anything close to that.


End file.
